A Jedi Can't Run With Scissors
by DjDangerLove
Summary: "Do not run with those scissors Mike." Harvey warned. No slash!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing besides an imagination and a heart that loves Suits (and White Collar). **

**Because I'm a nerd...there is Star Wars references in this story. I don't own that either.**

* * *

><p>Mike was sitting in the file room going over some briefs for Louis when Rachel appeared at the door looking flushed and out of breath. Mike looked up expectantly, highlighter hanging out of his mouth while he held a glue stick in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other.<p>

"What?" He asked around the neon yellow writing utensil in his mouth.

"It's crazy today. I have a million things to do. Louis has some big case going on and-"

"Rachel." Mike cut off her rant as he spit out the highlighter.

"Right!" She took a deep a breath. "Harvey wants to see you."

She began walking back towards the door, but stopped when Mike didn't follow her.

"Mike!" She waited until the lawyer looked up. "Now! As in you should've been in his office two minutes ago!" She flipped her hair and walked out of the file room before Mike could blink.

"Uhhhhh, okaaay." Mike said to no one. He quickly stood up and dropping the glue stick on the table. He tried to dispose of the scissors too but they seemed to be stuck on his fingers. He shook his hand with great force, but they wouldn't budge. With a shrug of his shoulders, he took off towards Harvey's office with scissors in hand.

"Go on in." Donna deadpanned while motioning towards Harvey's office with her hand after Mike had already entered.

"You wanted to see me?" Mike huffed as he stood in front of Harvey's desk. The older man looked up from the file he was reading and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you run here?" He asked, taking in Mike's exhausted posture and slightly heaving chest.

"I was told it was urgent. Would you have preferred I walked?" Mike asked, confused.

"If you're going to pretend you're Edward Scissorhands, then yes." Harvey answered, throwing the file down on his desk and rocking back in his chair.

"Huh?" Mike questioned, then realized he was still holding scissors. "Oh. I was working on something for Louis."

"Oh, Am I interrupting arts and crafts with uncle Louis? Please, forgive me." Harvey retorted sarcastically.

"What? No. I- ...Wait a second, if Louis is my uncle wouldn't that make you my Father?"

"Is your name Luke?"

Mike laughed. "No."

"Then I'm not your father." Harvey countered, with smirk.

"Okay, first that was a horrible Star Wars reference. And second, although you can be a badass, you can't possibly be Darth Vader."

"Whatever." Harvey cut him off standing up. "We have to go meet a client. Are you ready?"

"Uh, I need to get my bag from the file room." Mike said, not moving. Harvey leaned forward slightly and widened his eyes a bit.

"Well go get it! Hurry."

Mike nodded his head and started to jog out of the office.

"Do not run with scissors." Harvey called, rolling his eyes as his command didn't get fulfilled. He walked out of his office and leaned against Donna's desk, waiting on Mike to return. He pushed up his sleeve to check the time on his watch, vaguely aware of quick footsteps coming closer. He looked back up just in time to see his associate jog around the corner and trip over his own feet.

He started laughing until he heard a scream coming from his associate that was muffled by the carpet the younger man's face was planted in. Rushing over, Donna following closely behind, he knelt down next to Mike.

"Mike. You okay?" He asked, his voice firm, definitely not showing concern.

"Ahhh." Was Mike's response as he slowly rolled over onto his back. Harvey blinked in surprise and drew his mouth into a tight line at the sight of blood oozing from Mike's shoulder where a pair of scissors was lodged. Luckily, it wasn't bleeding heavily. He looked up and noticed a few associates standing around.

"I'll call 911." One of them said, pulling out his cell phone, but Harvey shook his head no.

"Donna, call Ray. Have him pull the car around. He can get us there faster."

Harvey silently thanked God that Donna could function properly in bad situations, because taking one look at her face he would have thought she couldn't but he knew her to well.

Someone handed him a rag and he pressed it around the scissor wound.

"Oww. Harvey, it hurts." Mike brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, well it should. I told you not to run with those damn things." Harvey countered. Mike closed his eyes and groaned.

"I couldn't get them off my hand." Mike said and gasped in pain again. "But it looks like I've fixed that problem."

"It is finished. No more training you require." Harvey replied, with a smirk.

"Then I am a Jedi." Mike finished the Star Wars quote.

"Ehh, I'm not so sure about that."

Mike winced in physical pain. " I totally am, Obi-Wan."

"Oh, so now I'm Obi-Wan?" Harvey asked, ignoring everyone standing around.

"Well, yeah. You're my mentor." Mike replied. "You care to much to be Darth Vader."

Harvey clenched his jaw to keep from smiling. He didn't know how to reply, but luckily he didn't have to.

"Harvey, Ray is here." Donna said. Harvey nodded.

"Come on, Skywalker." Harvey said, carefully helping Mike off the floor and to the awaiting car. "Even a Jedi can't run with scissors."

"So you do admit it." Mike said, letting Harvey guide him to the elevator. "I am a Jedi!"

Harvey just rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. It's a short little one-shot, but I may decide to make it a two shot. I love a good Harvey and Mike Hospital scene. haha Anywho, if you have time let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**First, THANK YOU for all the nice reviews, favorites and alerts! I'm so glad people enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. I tried to respond to your reviews, but college keeps me occupied. However, I've decided to write a few more chapters! :)**

**Let the Star Wars quotes begin...**

* * *

><p>"Sir, the possibility of successfully navigating an asteroid field is approximately three thousand seven hundred and twenty to one." Mike quoted in his best C-3PO voice and looked up at Harvey with glazed eyes. The older man stood in front of his associate, who sat on a hospital gurney with his legs dangling over the side. Harvey noted in the back, the very back of his mind, that the kid looked much younger when he was doped up on pain medication.<p>

Suddenly, Mike swung his legs harder, kicking Harvey in the shin and leaned forward to look at the floor. Harvey winced at the impact of Mike's foot, but had to grab Mike's arms gently to keep the younger man from falling off the bed. He pushed him back and the kid just looked at him expectantly.

He rolled his eyes and gave a long sigh. He rubbed a hand across his face, before relenting.

"Never tell me the odds." Harvey deadpanned. He smirked a little when Mike's eyes lit up.

"Correct-o!" Mike yelled, until Harvey covered his mouth.

"Inside voice, Mike." Harvey warned for the umpteenth time. Once he received a dramatic nod from his associate he removed his hand.

"I'm going to go see what's taking so long to get you discharged, before I'm reduced to quoting R2-D2." Harvey said as he walked towards the door. "Stay here."

If Mike had heard him, he simply chose to ignore Harvey. Instead, he began quoting Yoda.

"Ready are you? What know you of ready? For eight hundred years have I trained Jedi. My own counsel will I keep on who is to be trained. A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. This one a long-"

Harvey found the perfect time to leave.

When he returned, Mike was fortunately where he left him, but looked more drowsy.

Thank God. Harvey thought. He liked Star Wars, sure, but trying to keep up in a quoting game with a kid who has an eidetic memory and spaced out because of pain medication was starting to wear him down.

"Hey." The older man snapped his fingers in front of Mike's face. "We're ready to go."

"R2-D2 says that the chances of survival are seven hundred and twenty-five to one."

Harvey sighed again. "Maybe I should have hired R2-D2 as my associate because he is pretty smart. The chances of you surviving will be low if you don't shut up."

Mike's eyes widened and he shut his mouth dramatically. Harvey smirked, thankful he finally got the kid to be quiet.

"Okay, I've got to go back to the office for a few minutes then we can go home." The older man stated, as he steadied Mike on his feet. His associate fixed the sling he was forced to wear for the next two weeks, around his neck and followed his boss out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>Harvey stepped off the elevator, unfortunately followed by his babbling associate who refused to wait in the car. He turned the corner to see Donna sitting at her desk. He nodded his head back in the direction of Mike who was walking really slow and mouthed 'Keep an eye on him.'<p>

She raised an eyebrow at Harvey, then looked at Mike who was now standing by the water cooler, his face pressed against it, looking through it. She bit her lip to keep from laughing and stood up. Harvey had texted her on the way back to the office to tell her he was only coming in for a few minutes and he needed her to keep a "doped up Mike" occupied and out of trouble.

"Oh, Donna." Harvey said, sticking his head out of his door. "He still thinks he's in Star Wars."

She nodded and made her way over to Mike. She bent down beside him, looking through the water cooler as well.

"You're not actually going IN to an asteroid field?" She quoted in her best Princess Leia voice.

Mike looked at her, not even a bit surprised by her arrival. He looked behind him, then through the water cooler and then back at her.

"They'd be crazy to follow us, wouldn't they?" He replied, his voice serious.

The receptionist laughed and stood up. She walked over to Mike's right side, since that was the arm that wasn't injured, and tugged on his arm gently.

"Come on, Skywalker. Quit trying to be Han Solo, but you can still keep calling me Princess."

She walked them over to her desk, leaving Mike leaning against the front of it as she sat back down.

"Well Princess, it looks like you managed to keep me here a while longer." Mike said with a charming smile. She rolled her eyes and checked to see if Harvey was finishing up anytime soon.

"I had nothing to do with it. General Rieekan thinks it's dangerous for anyone to leave the system until they've activated the energy shield." Donna replied, while typing something on the computer. She heard Mike yawn, but out of the corner of her eye she saw him stand up straight and stiffen. She looked up just as Louis appeared in front of Mike.

"Michael." He greeted, in a devious tone, as he looked at Mike's bandaged shoulder.

"Lord Vader, our ships have completed their scan of the area and found nothing. If the Millennium-" Mike began to speak, but Donna cut him off. She stood quickly, walking around her desk.

"Ahhh," She trailed with a nervous laugh. "Mike. Stop talking." She ordered firmly, then smiled at Louis who wasn't amused.

"Louis, I'm...Mike is sorry. He is on a lot of pain medication right now so he doesn't really know whats going on." She laughed, but Louis just stared at them.

"He shouldn't be here if he's high, which really doesn't surprise me. Here at Pearson Hardman, we have high standards that-"

"Then how do you work here, Louis?" Harvey walked out of his office and asked, but most of his sarcasm was lost. Donna noticed Harvey stand slightly in front of Mike, in what would look like to anyone a protective posture, but Harvey wasn't protective of Mike. She rolled her eyes at him, then turned her attention back to Louis who straightened, and moved his head back and forth matter- of- factly.

"Harvey, if you are encouraging this kind of behavior" Louis started to say pointing to Mike, who was just staring at the ceiling swaying back and forth slightly.

"He's on pain medication, not weed. Quit being such a tight ass, Darth Vader." Harvey smirked, grabbing Mike's uninjured arm.

"Come on, Luke." He said, guiding Mike back to the elevator. "If you choose to face Vader, you will do it alone. I cannot interfere."

Harvey pushed the button as Mike spoke.

"I understand." Another associate walked passed them, and Mike addressed him as he finished his quote. "R2, Fire up the converters."

The man just looked at him, and Harvey had to bite his lip hard to keep from laughing.

"Luke! Don't give in to hate. That leads to the Dark Side." Harvey mocked, playing along again in Mike's drug induced Star Wars world.

Louis almost snarled in anger.

Donna turned to Mike and placed a hand on his good shoulder.

"Strong is Vader. Mind what you have learned. Save it you can."

Mike nodded in understanding. "I will. And I'll return, I promise."

"And that's a wrap." Harvey said guiding Mike into the elevator.

Donna held the door open with her arm.

"Obi-Wan take care of Skywalker. I'll deal with Vader."

"Children. I work with Children." Louis muttered as he walked off, most likely to Jessica's office to rant.

Harvey smirked and nodded to Donna in appreciation. The elevator doors closed and Harvey turned his attention to his associate who looked ready to pass out. He figured by the time they got back to his apartment that Mike would just sleep until morning and he wouldn't have to deal with him anymore, but he had no idea how wrong he would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: More dopey Mike, Star Wars references and my favorite: Caring(yet trying to be discrete and denying that he does) Harvey ! :) Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Again...I can't thank you enough for all the wonderful reviews! So instead of trying, I figured I'd post another chapter. Fair enough? **

**I don't own Suits. I don't own Star Wars. I do own a heart that loves both! **

**Let the Star wars quotes continue... **

* * *

><p>"This will be a day long remembered. It has seen the end of Kenobi, and will soon see the end of the rebellion!" Mike shouted, holding his arm, that wasn't in a sling, up in the air. He stood on the end of Harvey's couch, teetering dangerously back and forth while quoting Darth Vader. Harvey had went to take a shower after he was sure Mike was asleep on his couch, but as he was rubbing a towel through his hair for it to dry he heard Mike's voice from the living room. He gave a long sigh and quickly put on a casual long sleeve shirt and some comfortable pants. He exited the bathroom and rounded the corner only to have his heart catch in his throat.<p>

"Mike." His voice was calm and quiet so he wouldn't startle his associate who was standing on the arm of his couch. Mike turned his head towards Harvey who was making his way to the couch. When he was standing in front of Mike, he looked up at him and outstretched his arms.

"That was a horrible time to enter! Vader just said it was the end of Obi-Wan and what do you do? You enter anyway! What a piece of junk!"

"Come down from there." Harvey ordered, his voice demanding but gentle. Mike looked bewildered.

"Evacuate in our moment of triumph? I think you overestimate their chances."

Harvey closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip to keep his frustration in. He opened them with a deep sigh and looked back up at his associate.

"Mike? Look at me." He saw the kid move his glassy eyes everywhere, before ghosting over his face. "Look at me."

Mike blinked a few times to get Harvey's face noticeable, at the very least.

"You are not in Star Wars. You are Michael Ross and you're on pain medication from where you stabbed yourself with scissors which resulted in you having to get stitches and wear a sling for the next two weeks. Okay?" Harvey explained, annoyed. He grabbed the younger man's forearms to steady him and try to bring him down from the couch. However, Mike shook his head.

"I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you."

"Oh my God." Harvey muttered through gritted teeth.

He guided Mike down from the arm of the chair and sat him down on the said piece of furniture. "You're all clear, kid! Now let's blow this thing and go home!"

Mike looked thrilled that Harvey had quoted Han Solo and leaned back on the couch looking like he was going to go back to sleep.

Harvey left him there and sat down at his kitchen table to work on some files. He kept glancing at Mike every few minutes to see that the kid had fallen asleep.

It had been a good fifteen silent minutes before he heard movement coming from the couch. He watched Mike rub his eyes like a toddler and then just sit there staring straight ahead.

Dare he ask, "Mike?" His facial expression was a mix of amusement, caution and what could be misinterpreted as concern. The younger man slowly turned his head to look at Harvey, then stood up and walked over to the window of Harvey's condo and looked down at the city before looking up at the sky.

Harvey threw his pen down on the table and made his way over to Mike. He stood beside him and followed his line of sight to see he was staring at the moon. He placed a hand on Mike's uninjured shoulder.

"Yeah, it's a full moon. Lovely. Come sit down at the table, okay?"

Mike blinked. "That's no moon, it's a space station."

"Okay, Buddy. A space station, that's great. Now, let's go over here and sit down."

He guided the younger man to the kitchen table and they both sat down opposite one another. Mike put his elbow on the table and held his head up. Harvey watched him for a second, debating on whether or not he needed to ask. He swallowed uncomfortably and relented.

"Are you okay?"

Mike tilted his head back, but kept it in his hand to look at his boss. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Fine. I just..." He trailed off.

Harvey furrowed his eyebrow, though he was thankful Mike was saying something other than Star Wars quotes and sounded a bit more like himself. "Just what?"

"I feel..." Mike cleared his throat. "Weird. I think...I think I had a weird dream about Star Wars."

Harvey laughed loudly. "That was no dream, kid. You really thought you were in the movie. You've been doped up on pain medication for the last five hours."

Mike sighed and rubbed at his shoulder, making him grimace. "Oh."

"Yeah, which reminds me. It's time for you to take another dose."

"No." Mike shook his head weakly.

"It's nonnegotiable. You have to take it." Harvey voiced firmly.

"I don't want it."

"Funny, because I don't recall asking you if you did. Granted, I don't have an eidetic memory like you, but I'm pretty sure I'm good at remembering the last three minutes." Harvey shot back standing up from the table to retrieve Mike's medicine.

"I don't like it. I just...I want to feel normal." Mike said as he laid his head down on the table. "I don't like it."

Harvey walked back to the table holding a glass of water and a pain pill.

"Well, I don't like it either. You never shut up. You even called Louis Darth Vader to his face and I think he went and told Jessica." Harvey said with a laugh, shoving the water and pill into Mike's hand.

"What?" Mike asked, dumbfounded. Harvey nodded thinking he was referring to Louis going to Jessica. "That's ridiculous. Louis...IS NOT Darth Vader! Vader is a badass, Louis is more like Jabba! See those pills make me crazy."

"Yes, they make you crazy, not because you think you are in Star Wars, but because you can't properly compare people to the characters." Harvey rolled his eyes. "Take it."

* * *

><p>3:00 AM<p>

It had been two hours since Mike had taken his medication. Harvey had been laying in his bed for an hour trying to go to sleep, while Mike slept on the couch, but something just would not let him go to sleep. He tossed and and turned for a few more minutes, before finally going to check on Mike. He grabbed his cell phone and walked down the hall into the living room, trying to be quiet in case Mike was asleep, but Mike wasn't there. Harvey flipped on the light and looked around his condo, but couldn't find his associate anywhere. If Harvey was the type to panic, he figured this would be the time he would. However, Harvey being Harvey, he ran a hand through his hair and searched his condo. Walking back into the living room, he noticed that his door was opened slightly. Raising an eyebrow, he walked over and looked out into the hallway. He saw nothing, and decided to check around the corner. He closed the door behind him and searched the hallways. He turned another corner and saw a figure huddled in a corner at the end of the corridor.

"Mike?" He called. He got no verbal response, but the figure curled into an even smaller ball. He took cautious steps and finally reached the corner. It was indeed his associate, but he appeared to be scared of something.

"Mike?" He called again, this time reaching out and placing a gentle hand on Mike's arm. The younger man flinched, but slowly turned his head to look at him.

"H-Harvey? You came!" Mike replied, completely stunned. Harvey was taken aback. He had no idea what was going on, and he guessed Mike wasn't to sure either. He even found himself wishing Mike was still in his Star Wars world. He decided it was worth a shot.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Although, it was a Darth Vader quote, he had no plan on choking Mike. He saw something flash in Mike's eyes, and it must have done the trick.

"Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope." Mike pleaded, looking at him with desperation and fear.

Harvey tried his best not to laugh at the fact Mike had quoted Princess Leia, but when he thought about it the meaning he just smirked at his associate.

"Okay, Princess, um, I mean Skywalker. I'm going to help you."

He helped him up from the floor, the kid was less frightened by whatever it was Harvey, or Obi-Wan, needed to protect him from. He guided Mike back to his condo and when he reached the door he grabbed for the handle and turned, but it didn't budge.

"Damn." Harvey cursed as he realized he had locked them out of his condo, although it never would have happened if Mike had not left.

"Why'd you lock us out?" Mike asked, looking at him with an innocent expression.

Harvey rolled his eyes and pulled out his cell phone to call Donna, because she was the only one with a spare key.

"Why can't you just knock it down? I thought you were strong!" Mike said. Harvey glared at him for the suggestion, he was not kicking down any doors.

"Watch your mouth, kid or you're gonna find yourself floating home." Harvey quoted Han Solo, before turning his attention back to his cell phone.

"Yeah...Donna? ...Yes, I know it's late and I'm aware of all your threats for me if I ever called at this hour unless it is an emergency, but I need you to bring your spare key to my condo. Luke Skywalker locked us out."

"Did not! Kenobi did!"

Harvey heard Donna sigh and he knew she rolled her eyes. Her only response was the click of her phone when she ended the call, but Harvey knew she would come.

He turned to Mike who was just staring at him.

"She's coming, but I think we've found our new Darth Vader." He grimaced at what he knew was going to be hell to pay when Donna showed up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I promise to get back to <em>The Shot That Kills You <em>but I'm having so much fun writing this! I thought that this would be the last chapter, but I ended it to where I could add more. :) Please let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
